roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Retribution
Description The Retribution is a multi-purpose dread. Having excellent mobility and a decent health pool, the Retribution can deal out large amounts of damage if used properly. The Retribution, along with it's unique appearance, has a very small blind spot. This can, however, easily be countered with the ship's mobility, making it an excellent choice for a PvP vessel. The ship's exterior is quite visually striking and features an ornate design and large, protruding turbines on the lower flank of the wing, multiple sets of armor braces, and a heavy front pressure bulkhead. Interior When boarding the ship, the player will encounter a teleporter pad. This pad links to the bridge, which is quite small and contains the pilot seat. Above the seat you will see a panel with the words "I am the holy executer of heretics" emblazoned in gold. The interior is mostly painted with a metallic texture and takes up a very small portion of the ship. (Similarly, in comparison to the Apocalypse). Advantages * Very high turn speed. * Decent Spinal firepower against hulls of other ships. * Excellent Turret placement. * Incredibly versatile, able to solo siege an undefended level 2 Starbase if used correctly. * Spinals have a high RoF allowing multiple chances to hit an enemy in a short space of time * Due to its turret sizes being mostly medium it allows it to hit smaller ships, around the size of Cruisers with ease Disadvantages * Slightly lacking in Turret firepower for a dreadnought. *Limited ability to fend off smaller ships like the Gideon. *Anything below cruiser class or with an operational speed of >100 will cause it lots of trouble. *The 2 medium lasers on the bottom of the ship must be facing the target directly to fire. *Mediocre movement speed requires expert maneuvering from pilot in PvP situations. Strategy * As much as it is a fierce dreadnought, the Retribution is at its best when in a fleet. *When in a 1v1 situation, use your mobility to your advantage, attack your target's blind spot. *Make sure to approach from below your target and only go head on if the target is a small Battleship or Battlecruiser such as the Sentaliz. *Never tank for prolonged periods of time in a siege. *Try to flank ships from below, especially other capital ships. *Make sure to be ready to pull out in case the tide turns in your enemy's favor. *When Sieging in a fleet, park your ship at heavy laser range (5800 studs away) and use your heavy weaponry to attack the base. *During sieges, your goal is to support core capital ships. Be sure to fend off any defenders, focus on battleships and dreadnoughts, they can cause serious problems during a siege. *When engaging a small enemy use 'reverse' and point the ship downwards to make them get into the turrets line of fire, after doing so spin up your warp and warp about 4-5k below your target, so all your turrets are in range of the target. Trivia *Based on the Cobra Class Destroyer from Warhammer 40K. *When you walk into the cockpit, you'll see the words "I am the holy executioner of the heretic". *Has the biggest map icon of any dreadnought. *Received a remodel, made by MrMoo1748 Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Support Ship Category:All-Rounder Ship Category:Capital Ship